John Cena
Summary WWE Superstar and former/current of the United States and World Heavyweight championship belts. John Cena is the most iconic and meme wrestler in all of existence. The champ is here. Powers and Stats Tier: Vince McMahon Class Pet | Memetic Tier Origin: '''Bad Vines and YTP's '''Name: '''John Felix Anthony Cena, Juan Cena, The Champ '''Gender: Sweatband Age: 'Then, Now, Forever '''Classification: '''Champion and Vince's biggest wank since New World Order '''Powers and Abilities: 'Super Cena, can always kick-out-at-2, and somehow always forming a team in his name (Team Cena), immortality (type 8) '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: The 5 Knuckle Shuffle, Attitude Adjustment, copying other signature moves to hype the crowd, "U Can't C Me", throwing his shirt off, kick-out-at-2, Attack Potency: 'Instant KO all of the WWE Universe except Jewsev 'Speed: 'At least Rey Mysterio level, '''Ring Omnipresence '''as Super Cena 'Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Onmi-Suggsversal '(Lifted the The Big Show one millicena off the ring with the help of others) '''Striking Strength: Immeasurable (Sends some opponents flying back without even making contact) Durability: '3 seconds on his shoulders, likely '''Botch Level+ '''on his feet | '''Beyond True Omnipotence '''as Super Cena '''Stamina: Infinite '(sometimes he just lays there "catching his breath" but he's really trying to catch his opponent off guard) 'Range: '''He can't leave the arena unless he gets back in before the ref calls him out, unless its a pay-per-view, then you better run for Jewsev '''Standard Equipment: '''Usually himself, a t-shirt, trashy wristbands, a few Zack Ryders worth in body bags '''Intelligence: '''Only knows his catchphrases, rehearsed lines in the locker room, and how to make little kids happy '''Weaknesses: '''The ref, count-out, and Rusev (post-NXT, pre-break-up-with-Lana). His theme makes him predictable as the plot to a DBZ saga. Super Cena form lasts until he wins, or McMahon calls a stop to the match '''Feats: '''Look at any thing WWE puts up of him on YouTube, Vince needs to sell those "U Can't C Me" t-shirts, you know. Also the John Cena vines. And being the champ and all. And his hit mixtape. '''Key: '''Normal WWE matches | As Super Cena, anywhere, anytime '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Attitude Adjusment (Top Rope): Wins and Losses '''Notable Victories: and this... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KINAvlVVzM NOTICE: '''He beats all '''Tier -1, Ocean, Memetic and "far beyond even tiers" characters in the ring (and anything not Memetic Tier+ '''as Super Cena) As Super Cena he cannot lose, regardless of any other's ability or incapability of losing. As is the nature of Super Cena. '''Notable Losses: Superman Pre-rection Beyonder Sponge Tod Saitama Jewsev, pre-Fast Lane 2015 Brock Lesnar (Lesnar was in Suplex City mode) Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked Cena, and Cena got vaporized) Chuck's Profile [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3918 Mark "Hercule" Satan] (after a long battle hercule finshed it with his special attack) Hercule's Profile Ooga Lord of the Meme (he even lost as super cena) Inconclusive Matches: Vince McMahon Cenation Gallery Here we have Super Cena in the form that mere mortals can comprehend, and beneath is the beyond legendary Godly Cena Punch to ScrewAttack Superman. Category:Hax Category:God Category:Broken Category:WWE Category:Wrestlet Category:John Cena Category:Memetic tier Category:Wank Tier Category:Super Saiyan Category:Wrestling Category:Shirtless Tier Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wrestler Category:Tier -1 Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrid Category:SoyHop's Profiles Category:Pranks Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Reality Warpers Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Weaker than Goku Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki